


The Quest of the Lost Crown

by magicormadness



Series: The Welters Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute story, F/M, Fluff, Other, Plot Twist, Quest, cute little fluff, fillory quest, lets go save fillory, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicormadness/pseuds/magicormadness
Summary: Quentin and Julia go on a short and epic quest to save Fillory, duh.





	The Quest of the Lost Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short fanfic one-shot that I wrote for the Welter's Challenge. This week challenge is Build Your Own Quest.

* * *

Julia and Quentin walk through the grandfather clock that brings them to Fillory. They are met by a small talking dog named Rocky.

“It’s about time you showed up here. We thought you would never come,” Rocky said.

“What’s the trouble this time?” Quentin asked.

“I will tell you on the way to camp.”

And on that note, they were off.

“Fillory is under attack by a dark goddess we believe to be a cousin to Ember and Umber. We haven’t seen much of either of the gods since she arrived. She has been destroying and plaguing villages, making her way to Castle Whitespire with an army of her own creation. Many people have evacuated their homes. We are all seeking refuse at Chatwin’s Torrent, which is where we are heading now. There is an old crown called the Crystal Crown that has been lost in the Nameless Mountains for generations that could help destroy the goddess, but everyone we have sent so far has been too afraid to complete the journey. They never tell us why, but we know that Children of Earth tend to run head first towards danger, so we thought it best to summon you.”

As Rocky talked, they arrived at the camp next to Chatwin’s Torrent. Thousands of creatures from all over Fillory were gathered here, fearing for their lives.

“We will gather supplies here and head out towards the mountains as soon as we can. There is no time to waste,” he said.

“You’re coming with us?” Julia asked.

“Of course, I know those mountains like the back of my paw. I don’t want you getting lost out there on your own. You’re our last hope.”

They rounded up as much supplies they would need on the treacherous journey. Food, water, the journey to the Wildling Village was only a day and a half on foot, so they didn’t have to pack much, Rocky had told them.

The dog said his farewells to his family and friends, and the three were off into the mountains.

The walk to the Wildling Village was short and uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was actually quite peaceful… But then they made it to the Wildling Village.

Right before they made it to the Wildling Village, they knew something was off. They could smell burning wood and see thick smoke coming from where the village lied. When they arrived, they saw that the entire village was burnt down with only a handful of surviviors.

“We know what you are here for, and you just better leave!” shouted one of the villagers.

“What happened here?” Julia asked.

“You fools. That’s what happened. Every few weeks we would get one of you idiotic questers asking where to find the Crystal Crown, and we would tell you, but the keeper of the crown got annoyed with visitors and punished our entire town for sending them his way.”

“Who is the keeper of the crown?” Quentin asked.

“A dragon. And he doesn’t like to be disturbed.”

“Can you tell us where he lives? We promise not to disturb him,” Rocky said.

“He lives in a cave. I will not tell you exactly where. You will have to figure that out on your own.”

The three questers huddle move through the village towards a lake. They rest there and converse about how to find the cave.

“There are men who have already traveled there,” Rocky said. “Maybe if we can get them to talk, we can sneak into the dragon’s cave and steal the crown.”

“It’s a dragon. It’s going to know that we are in there,” Julia warned.

“Then we will be fast and quiet,” Quentin said. “Fillory needs us. And I think if we ask one of the local kids, they may be willing to tell us where the cave is.”

“Alright,” Julia huffed. “You and I will come up with a plan to get into the dragon’s cave while Rocky goes ask around about its location.”

The two friends spend approximately an hour devising a plan to get inside the dragon’s cave, and in that time Rocky was able to gather all the information they needed about not only it’s location, but what it houses inside.

The trio grab their things and march forward towards the cave and become still once they found it.

“Okay,” Quentin said. “Rocky, you keep look out over there while Julia and I sneak in.”

Rocky crouches by a bush near the cave entrance, looking out for the dragon. The other two quietly sneak inside to look for the crown. To their surprise, the dragon was sleeping and the crown was on top of a pile of treasure he must have collected over the years.

Quentin carefully climbs the pile and grabs the crown, but slips on a golden cup, and it falls, creating a loud bang to echo throughout the cave. The two still. The dragon stirs a little but does not wake. Julia give an angry face for the near close call.

They make it out of the cave and begin their walk back to the camp near Chatwin’s Torrent.

Everyone cheers upon their return, seeing as they acquired the crown.

They gather up the strongest men and women that they have and they march their army to meet the evil goddess that is tormenting their land.

They are face to face with the dark army. Battle breaks out. Julia puts on the crown and Quentin located the goddess. Rocky gives out his best battle cry as they charge towards the villain, then they---

“Julia! Quentin! Food is ready!” Julia’s mom calls out from the backdoor of her house.

“But mom,” she whined. “We were just about to save Fillory.”

“You can save Fillory after you eat. Now come inside and get cleaned up for dinner.”

The two friends drag their feet inside, while Rocky, Julia’s dog, runs towards the house… Fillory was going to have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should add this so you know where their imagination is:
> 
> Rocky = Julia's dog  
> Chatwin's Torrent = swimming pool  
> Burnt village = fire pit  
> Dragon's cave = inside the house  
> Dragon = Julia's sleeping father  
> Crystal Crown = one of Julia's dress up crowns  
> The pile of treasure = tv stand  
> The cup that fell = an actual cup that fell  
> Every person that wasn't them that were talking = them telling each other what their imaginary friends are saying
> 
> And everything happened at Julia's house when her an Q were kids. That's why everything happened so fast.


End file.
